Les nuits aux bûchers
by Spring Epava
Summary: La prêtresse de Tyr voit son royaume tomber sous les coups de la Mort Hurlante. Elle souffre et pendant ce temps, Gen, tout jeune soldat de la milice nouvellement formée par Aribeth, accompagné par Daléan le demi-orc, parcourt la ville pour mener une enquête et mettre fin à cette pandémie.
1. Oraison Funèbre

_(Cette fic n'est pas un résumé ni un condensé de l'histoire du jeu, il s'agit d'une véritable écriture à partir des évènements du premier chapitre de NWN)_

**_LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS_**

* * *

ORAISON FUNEBRE

_C'est une grande pièce toute blanche, faiblement éclairée par des lanternes ça et là allumées.  
_

_Les premiers cris des tous premiers malades viennent d'êtres poussés et déjà, dans certains coins de la grande salle du sanatorium – toute blanche et toute lustrée – des corps gisent sur des bancs et des paillasses éparpillées au sol. _

_Des cris, des sursauts, des froissements de tissus ou bien des lèvres qui viennent se poser sur des bols, des murmures, des appels à l'aide discrets et surtout, des mots, des chuchotements inquiets de quelques personnes cachées, dans l'ombre des lits superposés ou celle des lourds rideaux._

_L'air est chaud, humide, il tenaille les gorges et les têtes, presse contre les poitrines et se leste de toute une batterie de toux et de crachats que les patients exultent par intermittences. _

_Un grand personnage a l'allure fragile et au visage pâle entre par une porte sur le côté, avant de faire quelques pas peu assurés et de regarder avec gêne toute l'agitation autour. Une agitation morte, morte-vivante presque, sur une marge indistincte entre le royaume des vivants et celui des trépassés. _

_Il est richement vêtu cela dit, il doit s'agir d'un personnage d'une haute fonction. Aussi, à mesure qu'il s'approche d'un premier corps au sol, il prend une teinte verdâtre et manque de se détourner, révulsé par la vision. _

_Bien vite, un petit prêtre tout habillé en blanc, portant un encensoir en argent incrusté s'avance vers lui et parle avec une voix basse et cependant très claire.  
_

PRETRE

Fentick… Nos pouvoirs ne font toujours rien sur les malades… Et il semblerait que d'autres présentent encore les symptômes… Ceux du nid ne suffisent pas on dirait.

FENTICK, _inquiet_

D'où viennent les suivants ?

PRETRE

Se sont des soldats qui patrouillaient près de la prison...

FENTICK

Qu'on les amène au sanatorium. Nous devons tenter de soigner un maximum de personnes si nous voulons calmer l'épidémie.

PRETRE

J'aimerais vous dire que cela n'est pas sans risques, mais…il semblerait que des familles entières soient aussi trouvées malades… A vrai dire, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment la maladie se transmet encore, si elle est grandement ou faiblement contagieuse… Les gens qui la contractent ne semblent pas avoir de liens particuliers entre eux, même si pour l'instant, la majorité a résidé au nid des mandants…

FENTICK

Oui, c'est là que le problème doit se nicher… Mais tu sais bien comment il nous est impossible de fermer les portes de ce quartier. Ça serait les mettre à mort vu la situation là-bas… Toute personne qui se rend au nid finit par attraper le virus, n'est-ce pas ?

PRETRE

Aucune idée. Nous ne pouvons pas encore affirmer une telle chose… Et nous ne savons pas encore de quel type de maladie il s'agit… Les ouvrages de médecine ne font correspondre aucune pandémie aussi virulente avec les symptômes rencontrés. Ce n'est ni la peste noire, ni la lèpre… et cela tue en un temps record. Tout ce que nous pouvons avancer, c'est que ce n'e…

QUELQU'UN

_C__ito, longe, tarde__._

_Le prêtre se tait et fait une mine triste, frottant un peu ses mains moites. Il lance peut-être un regard derrière lui pour voir qui vient de dire ces trois mots et revient sur Fentick.  
_

FENTICK, _souriant légèrement_

Ce n'est pas la peine de désespérer… Et non, nous ne fuirons pas… Neverwinter a déjà connu bien des crises. Ce n'est pas une maladie qui va venir troubler la perle du nord ! Je crois en elle ! Je crois en Aribeth, pour sûr ! Personne, pas même une vermine inconnue de pourra décimer tout un peuple…

_Un cri de femme résonne alors dans l'imposante pièce, calmant les ardeurs de Fentic_k.

QUELQU'UN

Ma sœur va mourir ! Aidez-là bon sang ! Faites quelque chose !

_Deux ou trois médecins s'attroupent alors autour d'un lit, mais il semble qu'il soit déjà trop tard puisque, bientôt, les gens s'écartent et le frère pleure sur le corps livide que l'on a laissé._

PRETRE, _chuchotant à Fentick_

Nous devons récupérer les créatures aquafondiennes… Aribeth a eut raison de garder un œil sur ces hommes à l'académie... Pendant la remise des diplômes, ils avaient bien l'intention de les prendre et de les éloigner le plus possible du château. S'ils les enlèvent, c'est qu'ils ont bien un rapport avec cette maladie…

FENTICK

Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne croyais pas à cette histoire de complot… Cela ma paraît dangereux de l'affirmer dès maintenant et surtout… Cette histoire nous fait tous perdre la tête. Comment penses-tu que ces ennemis pourraient survivre s'ils décidaient de contaminer tout le monde et de ne pas laisser d'antidote ?

PRETRE

En prenant pour eux le remède, pardi ! Je reste persuadé comme la prêtresse que ces créatures sont l'unique façon de soigner la maladie…

FENTICK

Aribeth a bien des idées… Je serais tenté de la croire si ce qu'elle affirmait n'était aussi grave… Non… Non ! C'est impossible… Pas Neverwinter… Pas nos propres amis…

QUELQU'UN_, répétant_

**_C__ito, longe, tarde__._**

_Dans un coin, debout, regardant avec peu d'assurance le reste des gens, un homme de taille moyenne, dans une légère armure de cuir et portant une épée courte au fourreau regardait les autres s'activer, avant de s'avancer un peu vers Fentick et le prêtre, doucement :_

GEN

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Fentick se retourne vers l'étranger et fit un sourire peiné :_

FENTICK

C'est du latin… et cela veut dire que qu'il faut partir, loin, et y rester…

PRETRE

Le genre de choses que les gens criaient pendant la grande peste noire… Celle qui a fait des millions de morts…

_Gen fronce les sourcils avant de serrer son épée fermement, comme soudain décidé._

* * *

_**OOO**_


	2. Au Serpent Luisant

_(Cette fic n'est pas un résumé ni un condensé de l'histoire du jeu, il s'agit d'une véritable écriture à partir des évènements du premier chapitre de NWN)_

_**LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS** _

_Librement adapté du premier chapitre du jeu NEVERWINER NIGHTS (Atari) _

* * *

_C'était la nuit, au cœur de Neverwinter et les gens rentraient lentement à leurs maisons sur toute une série de rues parallèles. L'air était froid et chargé d'une nappe fiévreuse qui faisait couler sur les fronts des traînées de sueur blanche._

_Gen marche seul, parcourant les chaussées humides à son rythme et parvient à une première auberge : "Le serpent luisant"._

* * *

AU SERPENT LUISANT

_Taverne du Serpent Luisant :_

Gen approche lentement du comptoir, manque de se faire renverser par des ivrognes de passage qui crient plus fort que des truies écorchées, et tente de commander quelque chose, mais personne ne semble être à son écoute derrière.

GEN

Ohoh ! Il a quelqu'un ici ?

CLIENT

Ne vous fatiguez pas, personne ne s'intéresse aux nouveaux...

GEN

Au nouveau ? ... Comment... ?

CLIENT

Parce qu'on ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin pardi !

GEN

Neverwinter est pourtant une vile immense...

CLIENT

Certes, mais ici tout le monde se connaît, et il faut avoir des relations pour boire tranquillement à la taverne. Allez, dîtes-moi qui vous êtes !

GEN

Ah... Je suis simplement un soldat en vadrouille...

CLIENT, le regarde, circonspect :

Ah oui ? Vous n'en avez pas vraiment l'air...

GEN

Je débute. En fait j'ai commencé ce matin même...

CLIENT, amusé

Oui, vous avez l'air de débarquer... La ville n'est pas trop effrayante la nuit ?

GEN

J'avoue bien qu'il y a des endroits plutôt étranges ici, mais pas au point d'êtres effrayants.

CLIENT

Vous devriez avoir peur pourtant, c'est bien en ce moment qu'il faut avoir peur...

GEN, _s'assoit à côté de l'autre_

Qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet du fléau vous-même ?

CLIENT, inquiet

Moi ? Pas grand chose ! Et cessez un peu vos questions ! C'est moi qui était sensé vous les poser en premier lieu.

GEN

Vous avez décidez ça tout seul alors... il ne me semble pas avoir demandé une telle chose.

CLIENT

Enfin... La mort hurlante est juste une maladie comme les autres. Elle fait simplement plus de morts parce que les gens là-bas n'ont aucune hygiène...

GEN

Là-bas ?

CLIENT

Oui, là-bas... Au _nid des mendiants_. C'est là que tout a commencé si je ne m'abuse ! C'est pour ça que les gens d'en haut se demandent s'ils ne vont pas isoler ce quartier._ Il soupire et rit un peu._ Après tout, ils sont déjà bien assez dans la merde... Autant les finir, hein ? _Son regard interrogateur est lancé sur Gen. _Après tout, vive Ariberth, vive Tyr, vive Nasher et tout le monde ! Ils sont bien planqués dans leur château à attendre que ça se passe...

GEN

S'ils ne faisaient qu'attendre, je ne serais pas là en face de vous à l'heure qu'il est...

CLIENT

Ah oui ? Vous êtes une des fameuses recrues envoyées par Aribeth ? C'est donc ça notre armée ?

GEN

Ce n'est pas une armée... Nous sommes surtout là pour enquêter et retrouver des ingrédients pour un remède...

CLIENT, se lève

Mais il n'y a aucun remède à donner ! La maladie ne se soigne que par les bonnes habitudes ! Je ne dis pas que ces gens du nid doivent attendre la mort, mais en même temps, depuis le départ ils sont maudits. Par tout le monde. Par nous tous puisqu'ils ont été mis à l'écart depuis bien longtemps. La pauvreté a fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand chose...

GEN

Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas de remède ?

CLIENT

Mais ça mon petit soldat, ils vous l'ont fait croire avant de vous envoyer au casse-pipe ! Les gens du château n'en ont rien à faire de vos trognes, mieux, ils vous mentent en vous faisant croire à des mythes... Un remède... Un remède contre quoi ? Contre quoi au juste ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! Personne n'est au courant que cette maladie inconnue ? Que personne, même pas les médecins et les moines de Luskan ne connaissaient jusqu'alors ?

_Gen se tait un instant et prends une mine triste._

GEN

Je préfère bien vivre avec cet espoir là...

CLIENT

Vous êtes mignon, en attendant, vos enquêtes n'avancent pas beaucoup il semblerait... Allez,_ il sourit_, ne vous abattez pas ! A toux maux une solution ! Tant que les infectés resteront en dehors du cœur de la ville, nous serons en sécurité. C'est une simple question... d'ordre à mettre en place.

Une simple question, de limite à ne pas franchir...

Une simple question, de ligne fictive...

_Le regard perdu de Gen vint alors rencontrer celui d'un grand homme, debout dans un coin de la taverne, jouant un peu avec sa hache. Quand leur regards se croisèrent, Gen jura avoir vu quelqu'un de familier, mais il s'agissait d'un demi-orque d'une grande carrure et Gen ne le connaissait pas, c'était certain._

* * *

**_OOO_**


	3. Spirométrie

_Librement adapté du premier chapitre du jeu NEVERWINER NIGHTS (Atari) _

_**LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS** _

* * *

SPIROMETRIE

_Gen rentra s'approcha du grand demi-orc avec précaution, tout en l'observant de plus en plus attentivement. Pas de doute… Un demi-orc, peut-être venait-il des plaines du sud, ou même d'un autre continent ? Qui sait ? En attendant, l'homme le regardait fixement, de petits yeux sombres et cachés par d'épaisses paupières à demie-close, et des poils grimpants le long de ses tempes._

_Gen fit un mouvement de la main. Aussitôt, l'autre prit peur et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de toucher le mur avec son lourd sac de voyage._

GEN

Oh, excusez-moi…

_Le demi-orc semblait craintif, presque sur la défensive._

GEN

Bien, je me nomme Gen… Il semblerait que nous nous connaissions, non ?

DALEAN

Non, je ne te… vous connais pas…

GEN

Ma fois, votre accent est discernable mais vous parlez bien le commun. D'où venez-vous ?

DALEAN

Je suis un ancien Uthgardt !

GEN

Un barbare, n'est-ce pas ?

DALEAN

Oui, comme vous voulez…

GEN, _s'asseyant à côté de lui_

Pourquoi me regardez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

DALEAN

Je… Je protège. Je protège sire de l'homme au comptoir.

GEN

Vous parlez du client de tout à l'heure ?

DALEAN

Oui. C'est un homme dangereux…

GEN

Vraiment ? Vous êtes souvent par ici ?

DALEAN

Oui, il est dangereux de parler à l'homme au comptoir. Lui fait des affaires étranges avec les autres personnes ici…

GEN

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ?

DALEAN

Je suis un mercenaire.

GEN

Je vois… Donc vous aussi vous recherchez un client ?

DALEAN

Je cherche à me rendre… utile.

GEN

C'est tout à votre honneur… Attendez, je vais vous offrir un verre !

_Gen se détourna un instant et leva sa main en l'air, peut-être que cette fois, accompagné d'un demi-orc, on ferait attention à lui._

_Bien vite, une serveuse à peine vêtue d'un fichu enroulé autour de son corps mince et blanc s'approcha et, à la vue des deux personnages fit un petit sourire gêné :_

SERVEUSE

Ah… Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

GEN

Servez-vous les deux meilleures pintes de la ville.

DALEAN

Mais…

SERVEUSE

C'est entendu !

_Et elle repartit rapidement pour aller rejoindre d'autres personnes aux sous-sols._

GEN

Bien, voilà qui est fait… Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir votre nom !

DALEAN

Pourquoi donc êtes-vous gentil… avec Dalean… ?

GEN

Parce que Dalean me plaît bien. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour une mission… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ?

DALEAN_, grinçant des dents_

Oui, je vois bien… Alors vous voulez un mercenaire pour une mission ?

GEN

Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

DALEAN

Je suis un demi-orc, barbare, je sais me battre et je vous suivrais partout où vous irez…

GEN

Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter de tout cela… Je suis persuadé que tu as de grandes capacités.

DALEAN

Alors, Dalean est engagé ? J'ai du mal à vous comprendre.

GEN

Oui, oui, je t'engage dès maintenant et nous partons sur le champ si tu le veux bien. Ce n'est pas que je veux te presser ou quoi que se soit, mais la ville semble être en état d'effervescence en ce moment.

DALEAN

Oui, Neverwinter va mal…

GEN

J'espère que nous pourrons aller et venir sans trop de problèmes dans la ville…

DALEAN

Daléan a du mal à marcher en ville…

GEN

Pourquoi donc ?

DALEAN

Les gens ont peur de Daléan… Ils… Ils peuvent avoir peur de moi.

GEN

Ne les écoute pas, se sont des idiots. Un jour ils se regarderont dans la glace et ils crieront leur douleur ! Haha, allez, nos breuvages arrivent !

_La serveuse revenait en effet avec deux généreuses chopes mousses en main. L'ambiance dans la taverne semblait s'améliorer et il y avait un peu plus de lumière tout à coup, comme si les verres éclairaient un peu les visages des deux hommes. _

GEN

Merci bien !

_Et Gen sortit de sa petite sacoche quelques pièces que la serveuse examina un peu avant de ranger dans un repli de son fichu blanc. _

DALEAN

Daléan doit payer aussi…

GEN

Non… je t'en pris. Je te paierai bientôt de toute façon pour tes services. Je suis un peu misérable en fait : j'arrive et je t'engage alors que tu as peut-être d'autres obligations…

DALEAN

Je suis à vos ordres maintenant. Je n'ai rien d'autre…

GEN

Oui, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, mais enfin… Alors, j'aimerais cependant en connaître un peu plus sur toi avant de partir en mission… Que faisais-tu de beau avant de venir à Neverwinter ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à y aller finalement ?

DALEAN

… Je suis arrivé dans la ville il y a des années. Mais, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler. Pas de ça.

GEN

Oh… Je comprends… Alors contentons-nous de boire alors, et de savourer l'instant présent…

DALEAN

Que veut dire_… Savourer_ ?

GEN

Cela veut dire apprécier, aimer, mais en encore plus fort…

DALEAN

Daléan doit faire beaucoup de progrès…

GEN

Mais tu es sur la bonne voie, mon ami… Et cesse de parler de toi à la troisième personne. Ne dis pas Daléan, dis simplement Je…

DALEAN

Oui… Je vais essayer…

* * *

_**OOO**_


	4. Espoir

_Librement adapté du premier chapitre du jeu NEVERWINER NIGHTS (Atari) _

_**LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS** _

* * *

ESPOIR

_C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se rencontrent. Gen ne parle ensuite plus du tout, laisse les feux de la taverne l'envahir, le réchauffer. L'atmosphère est une douce illustration de conte de fée. Les sons, les voix autours, et même les odeurs un peu agressives par moment, tout cela forme quelque chose. Il aimerait tant que cela dure encore, que cela perdure et soit encore agréable ainsi pour l'éternité. _

_A ce moment précis sans doute, il sent qu'il a oublié, complètement oublié cette histoire de mort hurlante, que ce n'est finalement, qu'un fléau terré dans les murs extérieurs, et que les gens au cœur de la ville ne ressentiront peut-être jamais l'horreur qu'il y a là-bas…_

_Car il suppose, oui, Gen suppose que là-bas, c'est très différent. Et pourtant, là-bas, il faudra bien s'y rendre… Dès demain sans doute, car il se fait déjà tard, mais dès demain ils iront voyager et trouver les créatures aquafondiennes. C'est ce qu'Aribeth a demandé…_

_Il revoit son visage, nacré, perlé de petites touches luisantes, placée sous les rayons du soleil. _

_Le temps s'était alors arrêté._

_Il avait pensé que toute sa vie aurait pu se contenir en cet instant. Lui, contemplant Aribeth, tous deux sous la lumière qui entrait comme dans une icône religieuse à travers un grand carreau de vitrail. Les pierres étaient jaunes, belles, fortes et puissantes, elles retenaient l'édifice robuste et tranquille d'une chapelle au cœur du château de Neverwinter._

_Ce château… Aribeth, lui demandant à tout prix de retrouver les créatures. _

_Ses yeux qui brillaient entre des sanglots retenus. _

_Elle semblait si atteinte, si peinée en même temps si digne, si fière de lui. Si fière et si confiante malgré tout en l'avenir, malgré toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées. Une femme forte, déterminée, dévouée à tout pour son peuple et son église._

_Tyr…_

_Il avait réussi à traverser l'assaut des assassins de la guilde._

_Toute une promotion exterminée, presque entièrement exterminée par des gens de leur propre ville. _

_Ces traîtres…_

_Il faudra les retrouver, comprendre, les châtier._

_On ne peut supprimer la vie d'êtres humains._

_Et avec tout ça, la mort hurlante qui gagnait de jours en jours du terrain._

_Quelle horreur, quelle horreur encore._

_Il faudra l'arrêter._

_Bientôt, les créatures aquafondiennes seraient entre leurs mains et un remède serait prêt. Il y croît, Gen y croît de plus en plus._

_La douce lueur de la chapelle l'irradie et il pourrait s'endormir dans ce rêve, dans cette fantaisie, dans cette petite parenthèse méditative._

_Mais il est en face de Daléan. Et tout deux s'apprêtent à partir._

_Il est temps._

* * *

_**OOO**_


	5. Jaunisse

**_LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS_**

* * *

_Maintenant qu'il fait si sombre dans les rues, et que nos deux personnages commencent à peine à se connaître, ils se doivent de trouver un remède pour toute une nation..._

JAUNISSE

_NeverWinter Nights City Core_

_Rues du quartier principal :_

_Gen et Daléan parcourent les sombres ruelles, à l'est du quartier mondain de Neverwinter. Sur le chemin, quelques rares badauds qui trainent encore aux environs de minuits se retournent et semblent se méfier de la carrure de Daléan. C'est que le grand homme semble non seulement massif mais également un peu monstrueux pour certains passants dont l'imagination se trouve fertilisée par le soir._

GEN

Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui vous regardent ainsi…

DALEAN

Les humains ne sont pas habitués à nous voir en ville avec eux…

GEN

Soit, vous êtes différents de nous… Mais les elfes alors ? Avec le grande taille, leur visage trop fin et leurs oreilles étirées, ils sont bien difformes aussi, non ? Par rapport à nous ?

DALEAN

S'il ne s'agissait que de forme… Nous les barbares et vous les humains c'est une longue histoire. Nos tribus se sont battues longtemps ensembles.

_Gen réfléchit aux paroles de son tout neuf compagnon et voit une vieille dame frémir en les regardant passer. Les traits de son visage craquelé se plissent avec une force déconcertante on pourrait presque deviner un masque de cire tomber à l'instant, tant elle semble choquer par ce qui se présente à elle._

GEN

Non, je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce la reste un mystère. Même si nos nations ont pu êtres en conflits, je ne vois pas ce qui peut les motiver… OU alors sont-ils si ignorants que cela ?

DALEAN

C'est vous qui vous posez trop de questions. Les gens fuient, c'est tout. J'imagine qu'ils s'habitueront.

GEN

Ou pas. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ville, un demi-orc de plus ou de moins peut faire bien des malheurs. Il suffit que des gens encore un peu plus haineux qu'eux nous aperçoivent et Tyr seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous…

DALEAN

Alors je vous protégerai….

_Gen détourne son regard des rues humides et froides pour observer Daléan un instant, manquant de lâcher grand sourire gêné. Se contenant, il tend plutôt sa main vers l'orc et l'autre accepte sans mot dire. _

GEN

Je suis impressionné par ton niveau en commun…

_Leurs de mains si différentes se rencontrent un instant, le temps d'une rapide poignée de main que Gen considère comme honnête, avant de reprendre la route vers d'autres établissements, sans ajouter d'autres mots.  
_

_Pourtant, les lèves de Gen lui brûlent tout à coup. Il voudrait remercier l'homme pour sa disponibilité, sa gentillesse... mais il se tait. Il sent qu'il pourrait être gênant de parler ainsi..._

_Ce n'est plus l'heure d'enquêter (et les passants sont de moins en moins fiables à cette heure, qui sait sur quel énergumène on pourrait à présent tomber), aussi il faut se replier et trouver un coin agréable et surtout accueillant pour se reposer._

_L'auberge suivante se prénomme élégamment « Sanglier Jaune » et affiche des couleurs attrayantes. La façade de bois est illuminée par des fortes teintes ocres et les eaux noirs qui ruissèlent sur les pavés se gorgent goute par goutte de cette substance écarlate. _

GEN

Cet endroit est parfait…

_Ils entrent dans l'établissement et une odeur de vinasse rance leur parvient aussitôt aux narines. Daléan expire violement de l'air plusieurs fois, devant quelques clients attablés, le regardant avec plus de mépris que de dégoût. _

* * *

_Au sanglier jaune :_

GEN

Viens.

_Gen entraîne le barbare avec lui vers un comptoir assez sordide près duquel des grands morceaux de viandes pendent en tout quiétude, libérant à chaque petite secousse des filets de sang. Au moins, leur viande est assez fraiche il semble._

TAERNIER

Oui ?

GEN

Nous cherchons une chambre pour la nuit…

TAVERNIER, _regardant Daléan_

Une suffira ? Je peux trouver de la place pour le demi-orc…

GEN

Non merci, il suffit que cela soit assez grand.

TAVERNIER, _regardant derrière lui le plan de sa taverne_

Je vais vous trouver ça…

CLIENTE

Qu'il aille à la porcherie ! Saleté !

_Daléan ne fait pas un geste, continue d'expirer plus calmement l'air moite et chargé. Gen, lui, aussitôt se retourne et scrute avec ennui les quelques masses noires qui sont recroquevillées dans un coin de la taverne :_

GEN

Tu ne réponds pas ?

DALEAN

Je n'ai pas envie, non…

GEN

Tu t'es habitué à leurs remarques stériles je suppose…

CLIENTE,_ criant_

Je ne veux pas dormir avec un monstre dans l'auberge !

GEN, _se retournant et criant dans l'obscurité_

Fermez donc votre clapet ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez gueuler vos insultes comme bon vous semble ?

CLIENTE, _se levant et sortant du noir_

Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons d'un blanc bec qui se croît supérieur. Vous êtes en présence de personnes honnêtes ici, nous cherchons juste à nous reposer en venant ici…

GEN, _souriant_

Mais, c'est exactement ce que nous cherchions à faire madame…

CLIENTE, _lui tournant autour_

Et que faites-vous donc au Sanglier Jaune très cher ? Vous et votre… Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle relation vous entretenez avec cette… chose…

CLIENT, _s'adressant à la femme_

Amalia ! Cesse de te faire remarquer bons sang !

AMALIA, _se retournant vers le noir_

Tu n'as pas à rougir Fred ! Mais secoue-toi un peu bon sang ! Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes convictions : Si je me lève, enfin, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison et la raison… C'est ceci ! _Elle vise Daléan du doigt,_ toujours dos à elle au comptoir. Je ne supporte pas, et je parle pour tous les clients de la taverne, je ne supporte pas ce genre de foire dans un bon établissement ! Les monstres sont à la forêt, qu'ils restent dans leurs cavernes et laissent les braves gens entre eux. Quand je pense que ces orcs trouvent même du travail au port, alors même que nos propres hommes n'ont plus un sous pour manger en ces temps ! Je me lève, je me lève parce que j'en ai assez de voir ces gens nous prendre notre territoire.

GEN_, à lui même_

Je vois… Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus…

AMALIA

Non, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus !

FRED

Amalia ! Ça suffit maintenant !

AMALIA

Tais-toi Fred, tais-toi ou exprime-toi enfin ! Moi j'ose le faire ! Dis enfin ce que tu penses tout bas, ou ce que tu me répètes à chaque fois ! Tu n'aimes pas les orcs, tu ne les as jamais aimés…

FRED

Tu n'as pas à faire autant de boucan Amalia...

GEN

On ne peut vous faire entendre raison apparemment… Vous me paraissez bien trop vissée.

AMALIA

Oui, exactement damoiseau, vissée, et au bon endroit ! Quand on a es convections, on se doit de les tenir.

GEN

Cependant… vous admettrez que ce soir, dans cette auberge, vous ne pouvez rien faire…

AMALIA

Comment ça… ? Allez-y, développez monsieur, ou laissez enfin la créature parler puisqu'il paraît qu'ils sont si fiers de nous imiter… _Elle crache_. Pourriture.

_Daléan se retourne alors, le visage fatigué, mais un gérer sourire au coin de grande bouche. Il reste ainsi, à regarder Amalia._

AMALIA, _pouffant_

Attendez, c'est ça votre demi-orc ?

GEN

Il n'a rien d'une méchante bête, n'est-ce pas ?

AMALIA

Ce n'est pas ça… Fred ? Tu as vu ? Tu as vu son visage ? Ahaha ! Son visage si benêt ! Eh ! Réveille-toi là-dedans ! Cerveau ! Où-es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? _Elle rit de plus belle._

GEN

Daléan est sans doute plus sage que vous madame, votre cynisme ne fait que m'en convaincre d'avantage…

AMALIA, _se tournant vers lui, boudant_

Oui, oui monsieur, j'ai bien compris que vous défendiez votre fidèle ami le grand orc ! Mais allez-y, dites ce qu'il vous plaît sur moi ! Moi au moins, il me reste de la dignité ! De la dignité humaine ! Regardez-le franchement monsieur, et dites moi que cette créature a une âme ! Car je ne saurais vraiment le deviner comme ça ! A-t-il même été conçu par le ventre d'une ogresse ? Dire que l'on laisse ces animaux entrer chez nous !

GEN

Vous commencez à nous faire sérieusement peur… Jamais votre seule volonté ne pourra nous faire partir d'ici… Vous savez, c'est bien là tout votre problème, il sourit, vous êtes complètement obnubilée par votre conviction, soit, mais vous négligez celle des autres. Et par delà même les convictions… il y a la liberté… Et ça… Vous semblez vouloir y toucher. Mais on ne touche pas…

AMALIA

Ah ! Votre gueule vous ! Vos discours moralisateurs sont si récurrents ! Blablabla, oui la ville est une espace ouvert, oui nous nous devons de partager les choses avec tout le monde ! Vous êtes un pauvre enfant monsieur, sans aucune idée de ce que le mal est ! C'est eux, c'est bien eux qui ont apporté la maladie avec leurs rituels bizarres ! Se sont eux ! _Elle cri._ Eux !

Daléan monte les escaliers de l'auberge, échappant à la suite de l'altercation.

GEN

Voyez… Vous avez blessé mon ami…

AMALIA

Mais oui, alors c'est bien votre ami… ? Quelle surprise magnifique, vos parents seront ravis ! Enfin ! Quel bel exemple pour notre petite ville ! Et si je m'achetais un orc esclave tiens ! Pour me tenir compagnie !

GEN

Je ne l'ai pas acheté !

AMALIA

Sans rire ! ça se voit qu'il n'est pas votre ami ! Vous l'avez ramassé sur les docks de la ville et vous le trainez avec vous maintenant ? En le payant une misère pour qu'il vous accompagne dans les rues !

GEN, _cri à son tour_

Fermez là, immonde ! Comment pouvez-vous... ? Je l'ai recruté pour qu'il m'aide à sauver la ville, et aussi votre sale trogne madame !

AMALIA

Il ne manquerait plus ça ! Allez donc vous faire empoisonner tiens ! Cela nous fera deux abrutis de moins…

_Gen se détourne alors, remerciant le gars du comptoir et d'excusant pour la gêne qu'il a amené et monte à son tour._

AMALIA

Comment vous pouvez juste porter autant de bons sentiments ? Misérable…

* * *

_Gen ne répond pas et parvient à la chambre que le gérant lui a indiquée. A l'étage, il fait plus chaud et l'air est moins infect. Une petite odeur d'urine séchée parcourt les couloirs, mais l'atmosphère est bien plus détendue._

_Finalement, Gen trouve Daléan allongé, en demi-sommeil apparemment et se couche sur une paillasse non loin de chambre est asse spacieuse, plus proche d'un grenier que d'une chambre, mais c'est l'essentiel.  
_

_Ils doivent dormir._

_A quelques mètres, l'imposant Daléan qui siffle doucement du nez. Sa figure d'orc est faiblement adoucie par l'obscurité environnante. Gen se rappelle encore de la tête des clients, quand ils ont vu son nouveau coéquipier arriver à la taverne, quand certains ont même crié. Cette femme surtout._

_C'était ainsi : les gens devenaient violents autour d'eux. Et le moindre petit signe de défaillance peut vous faire perdre la vie. Les gens sont impitoyables avec l'hygiène et la santé que l'on aborde. Un faux pas, et vous vous retrouvez suspecté de porter la mort avec vos vêtements. Alors être un orc n'arrange pas les choses. Enfin, un demi-orc pour être plus précis. _

_Non, vraiment pas._

_Aussi, Gen finit par s'endormir doucement, se laissant gagner à des visions étranges où il se voit, acculé contre un mur, emprisonné par de grandes ombres, pleurant des larmes chaudes et mordant dans un bout de tissus. Plus le rêve avance, plus il se fait brumeux et monstrueux. Les deux yeux rouges d'une grande figure sombre se figent dans son esprit. Il prend peur, cri à maintes reprises, et finit par retrouver le sourire quand son rêve prend fin._

* * *

_Dehors, le maigre soleil glacé lèche lascivement le toit des maisons. _

_C'est le premier jour._

**_OOO_**


	6. Miroirs

**_LES NUITS AUX BUCHERS_**

* * *

_Il n'y a pas eut de bonnes nouvelles pour venir doucement souffler à ses oreilles depuis plusieurs semaines déjà._

_Les temps se sont assombris à mesure que la fumée des bûchers se rependaient dans les rues._

_Elle souffre et pendant ce temps, Gen, jeune soldat de la milice nouvellement formée par Aribeth, accompagné de Daléan le demi-orc, parcourt un grenier..._

* * *

MIROIRS

_Aribeth seule au sol, monastère du château de Neverwinter :  
_

_Visage meurtri de coups, de bleus, tremblante._

ARIBETH :

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Le devoir me réclame tant de choses à la fois. Je ne peux me décider. Si nous les laissons dans la ville, avec la maladie tout le monde mourra. Faut-il donc toujours ce genre de choix pour être digne de diriger une armée, une caserne, ou bien un pays ? Faut-il autant de peine et d'horreur au cœur pour se réclamer chef d'un état ?

Et je les enfermé. _Elle ferme les yeux et pleure._ Je suis une chienne. Une chienne... Condamnés. Condamnés ils sont. A se dévorer entre eux, de leur chagrin, il ne restera que poussière, et des morceaux de chairs, des os brisés, les carcasses croulantes sur nos pavés. Si je pouvais ne plus brûler leur cadavre, ne plus les enterrer vivant dans la fosse. Je suis une sale… (Elle se frappe le visage plusieurs fois avec ses mains et pleure un peu).

_Aribeth, seule contre le grand rideau rouge. Il tombe en dégoulinant tel un boyau arraché._

ARIBETH

Poison… Poison ! _Crie_. Il s'écoule lentement dans notre veine. D'où viens-tu démon qui nous ronge. Qui ronge mon sang ? Mon sang et tous ses sujets. Si même la grande mère ne peux plus rien pour sa maison… nous sommes déchus. Nous ! Je nous ai tués… Mon grand, mon petit Fentick. Où es-tu ? Toujours dans ton monastère ?

* * *

_Dans le monastère, dans le fond du couloir, des torches éclairent vaguement des ombres. _

_Des chuchotements, des pas, des échos._

ARIBETH

Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant Fenthick, mais... Comment vivre quand on a sur soi le peuple entier qui repose ? Grâce à toi… Je dois te voir, encore. Viens…

_Une ombre se détourne, avance vers nous.  
_

Aribeth qui est contre le mur, Fentick la rejoints et s'adosse à côté d'elle, avant de lui parler doucement :

ARIBETH

Tu as mangé ?

FENTICK

De la soupe, à l'instant, celle du soir.

ARIBETH

Je me sens… Si épuisée.

FENTICK

Tu passes tes journées à te lamenter. Tu n'as pas le droit, surtout pas devant moi.

ARIBETH, _lasse_

Comment cela, Fentick ?

FENTICK,_ se rapproche_

Ne te montre pas ainsi. Personne ne veut te voir ainsi. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas partir. Tu vas rester, bien sagement au château, et t'y enfermer.

ARIBETH

Comme j'ai enfermé tout le monde…

_Aribeth, tout sur son visage. Sons de torches brûlantes._

ARIBETH

Aucune chance, que je ne quitte cet endroit. _Ferme les yeux._ Pars si tu veux. Non ! ... (Elle soupire) Fais comme tu veux. Tu es libre de tes choix. Comme moi. Comme nous tous. Nous sommes des âmes enchaînés à notre pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir de choisir, me tue. Que je meure maintenant pour être une chienne. (Elle ouvre les yeux et se mets une gifle).

_Aribeth collée contre le rideau rouge du château_

_Elle se lève, avance lentement. S'arrête quelques instants au milieu de la salle, regarde des tableaux au mur, manque de trébucher et s'approche du miroir._

_ Elle s'arrête. Les rideaux derrière elle sont des traînées de sang gigantesques qui parcourent la salle en gerbes vives. Elle regarde quelques instants le miroir. De notre place, on ne voit que son profil. Elle s'observe dans la glace. Soudain elle recule, sursaute, et cris. Elle cris plus fort encore, s'écarte et se recroqueville au mur d'en face._

_Face miroir contre le mur._

_Fondu à la suite._

* * *

_Dans les caves du nid des mendiants, nuit dehors._

_Vue sur le livre, Morag, en forme squelettique, un filet de sang parcourant son corps, est debout, livide, plaquée contre le mur._

_Gen, entouré de quelques cadavres placés contre les murs, le regard vide. Il avance lentement, remets le livre à sa place. Dalean observe le livre à son tour._

DALEAN

Morag, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je sais qui est cette femelle…

GEN

Cette _femme lésard..._, c'est une déesse, non ?

DALEAN

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

GEN, _regarde autour d'eux avec inquiétude_

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer dans cet entrepôt...

DALEAN

S'il y a autant de pourriture ici, alors il y a un nid quelque part.

GEN

Un nid de pourriture ?

DALEAN

Oui…

GEN

Morag… _Il murmure_. Morag. Non…

DALEAN

Et cette femme, c'est une combattante ancienne, connue pour sa force…

GEN, _montre un passage du livre_

Tu ne sais pas lire ce langage ?

DALEAN

Non… mais ça, je sais le lire. _Il indique un para texte en bas de la page. _C'est du commun._  
_

GEN,_ revient voir le livre_

"Le sang que la prêtresse Morag arbore dans son exosquelette est en réalité un verre d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Un vers d'un espèce encore non identifiée qui vit depuis sa naissance avec la prêtresse lézard. Il fournit à la grande mère de quoi survivre et une énergie magique… Son abdomen est relié au cœur de Morag. Il a grandit avec elle et est devenu un parasite. Tous deux échangent… échangent"… Je…

DALEAN, _continue de lire_

...Échangent du sang et des réserves... nutritives.

GEN_, s'écarte et se colle à une vitrine, respire fortement._

Je ne sais pas… Ce vers… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment l'a-t-elle trouvé ? Pourquoi sur elle ?

DALEAN, _lisant_

Il a été étudié que l'ordre encore peu connu de ces vers est très vorace de chaire et de sang. Dans la plupart des cas, ils se détachent de leur victime après leur avoir aspiré tout fluide visqueux, mais dans le cas de Morag, il semblerait que le vers continue de se nourrir et face vivre la… carcasse millénaire de la prê… prêtresse…

GEN

Lâche ce livre, on s'en va…

DALEAN

Vous ne voulez pas voir plus loin ?

GEN

Dalean… Je ne sais comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme… Cet endroit est ce qu'il y de pire dans toute la ville et nous y parlons que à une taverne…

DALEAN

Vous avez peur ?

_Gen se retire de la vitrine, fait le tour des paillasses, avance un peu, regarde devant lui l'obscurité et panique, ouvre grand les yeux et recule vivement, s'accole au mur._

GEN

Oui… Oui, j'ai peur._ Il tremble._

* * *

_Chambre d'Aribeth, nuit _

_On voit le profil triste d'Aribeth, penchée devant son miroir en arrière plan. Nasher est assis à un fauteuil et parle doucement devant lui à Dester, l'ombre de ce dernier plane._

NASHER

Aribeth est en train de perdre la raison. Elle s'est enfermée ici depuis quelques semaines et rien ne semble vouloir la décider à agir. Ce fut déjà un exploit de la convaincre de mettre la ville en quarantaine. Tout le peuple à ses pieds, des fureurs dans les rues et elle n'a pas bougé un doigt. La grandeur d'une personne a donc bien pu être détruite par la masse. C'est ce qui se passe quand le monde des saints d'esprit s'écroule. Alors c'est la folie qui règne dans les passages, et le pouvoir qui quitte le monde. Nous aurons beau nous faire du souci pour elle, elle reste la plus forte, la plus maligne, elle reste maîtresse, seule juge d'elle-même et seule souveraine de la ville, mais si je pouvais faire ne serais-ce qu'un pas vers la paix du royaume, je le ferai. Soyez-en sûr.

DESTER

Aribeth ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec ces questions. Elle s'embourbe dans ses remords. Regardez-là. Est-ce là une souveraine ? Je me demande comment nous avons réussi à élire une femme à la tête de cet empire. Comment donc, et non fervente par-dessus tout ! Elle aura beau pleurer les larmes de tout son corps, les gens continueront à mourir.

NASHER

Maintenant elle s'active pour trouver le remède…

DESTER

Quel remède ?

NASHER

Il y en aurait bien un puisqu'il y a maladie.

DESTER

Et s'il n'y avait rien ? Si tout cela n'était qu'un complot, qu'une avalanche de morts. Un plan contre la ville, un plan d'envahisseur. Une méthode pour affaiblir notre ville et s'en emparer ? Les médecins sont clairs, ce n'est pas une maladie connue, ça n'a aucune ressemblance avec la moindre pandémie de ces derniers siècles. C'est même peut-être une malédiction qui nous a été jeté d'un démon ennemi de Tyr.

NASHER

Il y a un mal, alors il y a un bien. On ne peut pas se résigner à mourir. Il faut nous battre, de n'importe qu'elle façon. Chercher est déjà une solution.

DESTER

La vraie solution se trouve dans le mental des gens. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne présentaient aucun symptômes les jours précédents la mort. Cela peut survenir d'un coup, et parfois prendre des semaines pour finir de broyer la victime sous la douleur.

NASHER

Vous me paraissez bien informé…

DESTER

Les gens finissent par voir leur famille mourir devant eux, et ceux-ci se persuadent que leurs fins sont proches. Le mental. La foi, mon seigneur. Rien d'autre dans ce monde n'a plus d'importance que la foi. Mourir n'a pas de réalité s'il l'on peut extérioriser en gestes notre toute passion dans le divin. Ce n'est pas oublier, ce n'est pas une parabole inutile pour chercher ailleurs. La croyance est en nous, depuis le premier battement du cœur. Elle nous relie, nous être de chair à l'esprit extérieur.

Comment vivre seulement aujourd'hui sans en faire appel à cette force qui sommeil chez trop de gens ? Tyr, le culte qui l'entoure est là pour aider ces gens dans tous les temps. Plus fidèle que n'importe qu'elle personne sur ce pays, plus fidèle et plus combattante, mais plus inoffensive que toutes les armes. Sa force, sa non existence stricte.

Lorsque les gens auront compris cela, ils cesseront de s'entretuer.

NASHER

Je ne sais combien de temps nous serons plongés dans cette misère.

Aribeth

Une éternité. Un mal infini.

NASHER

Dans tous les cas, le jour où peut-être nous reverrons la lumière dans cette horreur de tunnel ocellé, je crois que je pourrais mourir pour ne plus revivre cela. Finir même ma vie devant cette fenêtre en observant quelques orées de bienveillance dans le peuple.

Si je pouvais imaginer la ville sans l'odeur âcre des buchers du fléau, et sentir enfin ne serais-ce qu'une once de printemps… ou peut-être voir un brouillard naturel, simplement doux…

DESTER

Je passerai bénir notre dame Aribeth demain. Je lui parlerai.

NASHER

Faites… mais ne la fatiguez pas plus, surtout. Nous sommes tous fatigués. _La porte se ferme._ Et les gens muets le sont encore plus.

* * *

_Couloirs de la réserve, cette même caverne, ce même grenier :_

On voit l'image de Morag sur un mur non loin, sa forme semble bouger lentement.

GEN

Viens, on s'en va d'ici…

DALEAN

Vous ne voulez pas allez plus loin ?

_Gen se cambre vivement et se retrouve dos à un mur, en larmes. Il souffre et cligne des yeux à répétition._

GEN

Je voudrais bien… Mais je sens… Je sens tout un mal là-bas… Je ne…

DALEAN

Je prends les devants, maître…

GEN

Non, Daléan, reste à côté de moi, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les héros ici… Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on sorte d'ici vivant… Si seulement, si seulement nous pouvions contrôler nos peurs… Je me sens si faible et si... inutile.

Toute l'horreur est là, tamisée dans les quelques centimètres de papier qui forment ce livre. Et ce grenier...

_Aribeth, toujours dans la salle du trône, se trainant au sol :_

ARIBETH

Je compte sur toi, héros... Nous comptons tous sur toi et moi plus encore.

_Les couloirs continuent de nous abreuver d'horreur à l'heure qu'il est._

* * *

_**OOO**_


End file.
